Forum:2015-09-25 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- Why did Agatha she share that information? What did she hope to gain that way? -Mark :She assumed, incorrectly, that the Master's family would be uncorrupted by the Storm King conspiracy. After all, the Master did not seem very happy with them when he and Agatha discussed Tarvek, and the granddaughter said Violetta's family was "bad," so she thought anything she revealed would be safe. And here I was glad that Agatha was avoiding that family gathering, but now it looks like a good chunk of Paris is going to be torn up before the day is over. -- 16:10, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Let's not make like Klaus and automatically assume the worst is true. Colette said Seffie, not Martellus. Seffie has shown that she's got her own agenda that may not jive well with her dear brother's. I don't think Martellus even suspects that his own sister is dealing under the table against him. Remember that she's apparently trusted by Gil enough to handle some sensitive missives to be left at dead drops, and apparently also knows about dear daddy in Gil's head. Seffie is definitely a wildcard. --MadCat221 (talk) 17:25, September 25, 2015 (UTC) : What I don't understand was why Agatha seemed to be trying to conceal the fact that she had the notebook at first If she was going to just show it to Colette anyway, why didn't she say, "Hey, you know what? I think I have the notebook that Zardeliv is looking for in my luggage," back then. -- William Ansley (talk) 19:29, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Those of you who have not registered a Wikia account, please consider doing so. It gives you a consistent, verifiable identity when you post here or elsewhere on Wikia. -- William Ansley (talk) 19:29, September 25, 2015 (UTC) So.. an art error, or does Colette's outfit really come with detachable sleeves? --Geoduck42 (talk) 21:08, September 25, 2015 (UTC) I feel like I'm missing something here. What's happened to Hoffman? Why is he speaking in one-word thoughts? What did he do "again"? He seemed pretty clearheaded when we saw him begging for extra credit on Wednesday. : He has a massive crush on Colette and whenever he tries to talk to her his brain jams up. --Geoduck42 (talk) 21:54, September 25, 2015 (UTC) I am beginning to suspect that Granma Blitzengaard is leading a conspiracy of Lysistrata against the established ancien régime of patriarchs. I wonder how well Agatha will fit in with them? Like a square peg with rounded corners in a round hole, I suspect. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 05:13, September 26, 2015 (UTC) I just realized that the large windows in the background look much like television screens. They all have visible scan lines in them. Now I am wondering if the large image of Castle Wulfenbach seen when Agatha & Co. entered Château Voltaire was something other than a mere landscape painting. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 08:13, September 27, 2015 (UTC)